


Wedding Night

by CReed



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Faked Death, Infidelity, Mention of Character Death, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CReed/pseuds/CReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady Cousland has her royal wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Wow, this is something completely new from me. For one thing, this is not an anime fandom and another, this features a hetero couple. ;) If you're curious after reading, please stay tuned for an author's note and glossary at the end of the story. Perhaps I should warn that this is a bit dark. Also, I hope I didn't break the exposition rule too much..
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters (aside from the Lady Cousland's first name) belong to Bioware. Thank Ferret Baudoin, Jennifer Brandes Hepler, Sheryl Chee, Daniel Erickson, David Gaider, Mary Kirby, Lukas Kristjanson and Jay Turner for the writing credits of this well of inspiration. Oh, and while I didn't technically quote him per se, I did reference something the great Michel de Montaigne said, so there you go. I did not, nor do I want to, receive monetary compensation for this. This is merely for entertainment purposes and an exercise in writing. Even so, please do not steal my words for your own. Thank you.
> 
> **Final note:** As always please enjoy, dear readers.

**Wedding Night  
© Coco Reed**

Even though it was well into the next morning the celebration was still going, not an end in any near hour. From this viewpoint one could see the pale rose light from the lanterns strung in a diameter around the castle, stretching in each direction nearly to Fort Drakon and the Market District. The whole of Denerim, nobles from every major family in Fereldon, across the seas from Orlais and even powerful men and women from Antiva came for this event. It was a time of happiness and peace, finally, after half a decade of blood and chaos. And this was after the Blight!

Ruby let them dance and be merry. If this union became an excuse for a drunken night of marvelous indulgence, who was she to deny them? It was all for them, for the world. It was all a part of the plan, like everything else. If they knew she would understand the anger and perhaps even horror of what she did to get them all to this point. That was why she had spent such hours in meticulous planning, so they would never know. Like clockwork it all happened as she plotted, even this night. Though when everything was set into motion it was years ago, in simpler and bloodier times.

In those days she could not afford to second-guess. Now, with those choices so far away, she let her regrets surface. It was the least she could do. Searching within, only one regret was really found and she let his face come to mind, the last words they spoke, his name that she refused to allow haunt her. Though no one else was aware, Alistair was free to live a life now. She sacrificed herself as much as her fellow Warden. Although she would have liked to spare him further pain, his fate was sealed when he confided in her the secret of his heritage.

It started as a kernel of thought, a spark of an idea. Everything fell into place in her cunning mind when she finally met Alistair's once guardian. So many plans for her Warden. She vowed to do anything to make her own plan the one that survived the intrigue of court, the betrayal of the Landsmeet and the carnage of war. Sadly, there had been betrayal, mainly from her end it would seem to many. However, Anora had almost ruined everything. She gave the bitch a crown and in return she wanted Alistair's head. If not for Zevran, and some blood magic called in as a favor from one of the many grateful connections she made, her brother Warden would have died that night. Even if he never knew her intent, even if he hated her to this day, she would live with that gladly knowing his head was still attached to his neck.

The time after the archdemon was hard and hectic. Nothing changed, as she suspected, and that just would not do. She didn't face the maw of a corrupted god only to see her country remain in the lull of spoiled nobility and prejudice laws. This was not what she found worth saving. Anora, suddenly prickly and ostentatious, made demands of her as if she was a pet. An attack dog that would forever secure her throne. Ruby made it a point to be away for a year, deep in the thaigs of Orzammar, when Anora met a tragic accident. Just like clockwork. It was not Zevran, for he was always with her whenever possible. Anora merely slipped on a patch of ice in winter in her private gardens, falling and hitting her temple on a sharp edge of a marble pillar. A shame. She was still young and no heir. Only her sweet lady-in-waiting was there to see her slip away, her first mission as a fledgling Crow.

Even with such careful planning, Ruby underestimated the whirlwind of activity that would sweep her up. Ferelden's throne was empty! There wasn't an heir left behind! The last of the Theirins was killed, marked a traitor by the Queen! With no old blood to keep the throne in place, others were sought. She could only comply. Duty went hand-in-hand with Sacrifice.

Bringing a gilded chalice to her lips, she let the dark wine roll about her tongue before the honeyed liquid slid down her throat. Dreary thoughts, indeed, for her wedding night. The laughter below her balcony made her smile but she stepped back into the shadows of her suite in case anyone was sober enough to see her. She did this for them, but that didn't mean their company was wanted. The shimmering of the floor mirror reflecting in the moonlight caught the corner of her eye and she approached it, holding her hands out from her sides and tilting her head as she studied her wedding gown.

Yard upon yard of white silk. Gold lace overlay the bodice. It fit snug in just the right places, pushing her curves up enough to be enticing but not indelicate. As if admiring such flesh called attention to herself, arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Ruby smiled, knowing this warmth and this body as if it were her own and did not tense at the sudden touch. When she leaned her head back on a strong shoulder, one hand moved to slide her red curls away from her neck. Lips touched, surprisingly chaste, against the side of the soft column of flesh. With a wide smile she turned, laughing as Zevran took her hand and bowed before kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Good evening, mi Reina.”

“Now it is.”

He pouted, though his arms opened for her to step into his embrace once more. “Only good? I must be losing my touch.”

“It is only the beginning of the night. I am sure your touch will improve just fine.”

That earned her one of his mischievous chuckles, a warm and addictive sound that she had missed these past months. He did not protest as she looped her fingers in the leather straps across his armored chest to lead him through the room. Zevran plucked the chalice from her other hand and took a sip. She laughed at the tick in his jaw as he swallowed. Still such a snob when it came to alcohol! Laughing harder when Zevran threw the rest of the wine, and chalice, into the lit fireplace, Ruby pulled his arms around her to bring him closer for a proper kiss.

A hot, wine-flavored tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned, pressing closer as his hands moved lower. Even with all the fluff and puff of her dress he managed to find the curves of her bottom and squeeze, bringing her closer against him. Placing kisses along his smooth jaw before nibbling on his ear earned her a breathy groan. The frenzied movement of hands and mouths stopped when a light snoring sounded above their gasps and moans.

Zevran looked to the large bed and could not help one eyebrow lifting as he took in everything. The king was naked and snoring, face-down in his pillow. He slept though they were not keeping quiet and he looked obviously spent. Once more he looked to Ruby. Not a hair was misplaced, deep red ringlets still partially held up by gem-encrusted pins. The dress was immaculate. Not a wrinkle or a tear from passion. Slowly he smiled and in the flickering firelight she answered with a grin of her own. He left her to stand over the human and lightly brushed the soft brown hair from the back of his neck, smiling once more when he found a fine bone needle sticking out of the sensitive flesh.

“Poison?”

“No, just a tiny bit of Night Vein nectar.”

He nodded in approval and turned back to her, questions open in his gaze. “And did you sample the pleasures of his marriage bed?” A shocked, and altogether girly, giggle burst out of her and he relished the sound. Not too often did he surprise her.

“Maker, no! Not that he doesn't have his charms.” She came to stand at the foot of the bed, a smile teasing her lips as she looked at her king. “This way he will think we consummated our vows without us ever touching.”

“Forgive me my curiosity, but how did he find his release? Did you...” His hand jerked up and down, pantomiming in the crudest way how she may have brought the unconscious man off.

She shrugged, giving him her best coy look. “We kissed and made it to the bed. As he was distracted with my mouth he did not feel my hand on his neck, thinking it only a caress. Such an odd thing, is it not? That our bodies can start up, shut down, feel pain or pleasure at the slightest press to the right spot... The needle and the nectar are just to keep him soundly sleeping.”

“You used your Point training, then?”

“Yes. Filipo taught me well. I must remember to send him a gift.”

“I knew you would excel at the art of pressure points when I told you of my once fellow Crow. I am glad you sought him out while I was away.” Zevran came to her side, groping her without fear of being caught. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her ear before breathing softly into it. “How did you make him come, mi joya?” he whispered.

Ruby turned to him once more, hands pressing firm into his leather-covered chest. “That was just another point to push. Want me to show you?”

He laughed heartily, shaking his head. “No, thank you. I would rather do it the old-fashioned way.”

There was no time to respond as he took her mouth in a deep kiss. It had really been too long. Ruby pulled him closer in her urge to have him as near as possible. Perhaps she was getting too old. Now she could not stand the thought of him scouting overseas or across the kingdom. She needed him with her, always. By the way he responded she guessed he felt the same. Moans filled the air once more and she helped pull her skirts as Zevran bunched up the fabric in search of the blasted hem. Her hips jerked forward once, twice before she could control herself when she finally felt his hand on her bare thigh. That strong, calloused hand slid up and around and he groaned in appreciation as he felt not the cotton small clothes of the Ferelden empire but the fitting, frilly – really bits of cloth that didn't actually conceal anything – panties that were the hot item for Orlesian women now. Ruby groaned, biting his bottom lip in agitation when, at first, he traced the edges of the lace along her hip, then barely pulled it before bringing his hand out from under her dress to rest on her waist.

“I am wondering something.”

“What?” His eyes darkened at the growl in her voice but even that would not move him into the action she wanted.

Warm fingers gripped her chin and gently moved her head to the side so her gaze landed on the drugged king. “Do you feel guilty for any of this? Are you having any doubts? You might not want to pursue your plans after bringing him into this, perhaps?”

“No.” The answer was immediate and he laughed.

“Really? Not that I am put off. You always seem to surprise me and I find it exhilarating.” He evaded her lips once more and smiled at the annoyed huff that came from her. “It is just, the last time I checked, you were great allies with Teagan.”

“That has yet to change. This is for politics, we both know it. However, I will keep him out of me for as long as possible.”

Zevran sighed, looping his arms about her as he looked to King Guerrin with something akin to pity. “I cannot help but feel sad for this man. Unless one day you change your mind, which I dread, he will never know a warm body again.” She actually snorted. “What?” The twinkle in her eyes made a devious smile spread across his lips. “What do you know that I do not, mi joya?”

“My sweet assassin, he will feel no such neglect,” she leaned up to kiss but stopped when her lips hovered just over his, “because he has been fucking Isolde these past four years now. Also, Kaitlyn. And Bella.”

“Truly? Even after the engagement was announced?”

“Oh, yes. In fact, Eamon and his family came to the castle earlier this week to help with the wedding and I am positive he was with her almost every night. Well, up until this night.” Ruby sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she ran her hands up his arms to knead his sun-bronzed biceps. “I do not blame him. Not at all. He did not want this, ever. I am sure that if Eamon and the lot of them had left him alone he would have married either Kait or Bell and settled down.”

“Well, now that, that's out of the way,” he muttered.

She did not have time to react. His hands lifted to grip the fine silk on her shoulders and pulled down with enough force to rip the seams, as was his intention. One second she was wrapped in beautiful, but gaudy, silks and the next the dress pooled to her feet in tatters. The maids were going to think Teagan was an absolute beast! Ruby stood in nothing but her panties, stockings and shoes. Though this was far from the first time they had done this she could not help feeling nervous and a blush crept along her cheeks. He only stared. A mix of lust and confusion in his eyes as he took her in. His hand trembled as he lifted it to cup her left breast, thumb tracing around the nipple before grazing the brilliant gem that once was set in an earring dangling from it.

“When...”

“Not long after you left.” There were not many times in her life that Ruby felt this nervous, this undone. Having a lover who at first was adverse to being called such still had an effect on her. Sometimes the fear of losing him for showing too much of her love came back and she prayed to any deity that may exist that she did not do it now. “The engagement became more real, closer to becoming a marriage. I did not want to have to stop wearing it, so I found another place to adorn it.”

She could not say anymore as he chose then to stoop and kiss the earring, wet mouth closing around the pink bud it hang from. His free hand went around her to pull her close and she moaned, leaning into the sucking heat of his mouth. When his teeth tugged on the jewelry she could not stop the pleasured yelp from escaping her lips, hands rising to comb through his silky hair and keep that devilish mouth in place.

“Mi amor, you do everything right.”

She smiled, feeling a familiar confidence and leaned in once more. “What can I say? I always aim to please you, marido.”

Zevran gasped, body tensing, and for a moment she thought he was going to pounce her, take her on the floor, but after a shaky breath he began unlacing his bracers. With sure hands she helped slip buckles free and loosen straps. Finally he was just as bare before her. He had yet to touch her again and their was a glint of challenge in his eyes. With a peck to his cheek she took a step back, meeting it. Another deep laugh followed her movements as she sat and then crawled back onto the bed, not bothered in the slightest that Teagan lay on the opposite edge. Kneeling onto the soft mattress, Zevran hummed in approval as he lifted one of her legs to admire the white thigh-high stockings and beaded shoes.

“As much as I love the way supple leather boots seem to cling to your beautiful calves, I must say, I could get used to this. Who would guess the Demon Slayer has such dainty ankles and adorable little feet?”

Ruby sniffed an indelicate laugh and leaned up on her elbows, cocking her head to the side. “Have you been spending time with Leliana again?”

With a lecherous giggle he kissed her ankle before sliding further between her legs. They moaned into a kiss as he settled over her, enjoying the feel of nothing separating them. Ruby always loved the pressure of his full weight on top of her and she gripped him with her thighs to keep him in place. For a few minutes they only kissed and lightly touched each other. Sometimes it was nice to just feel and relax, something most thought a man like Zevran was incapable of. It was a detail Ruby made sure no one else ever became privy to. She threw her head back, pressing his face closer as he nibbled her neck and gave teasing, circled thrusts of his hips.

Leaning up on his knees, his hands pressed gently but firmly to her temples, then her neck. The touch was hypnotic and calming yet the promise held in those movements made her heart flutter. Sure and steady fingers worked with a master's experience as they slid down to press into her collarbone before drawing together to drag down through the center of her heaving cleavage and then spread out once more to knead the tender flesh of her ribs. Back and forth, up and down his hands roamed from ribs to taut stomach. Once in awhile he would knead the tight muscles of her abs, earning breathy moans from the Warden queen. When her muscles became tender flesh beneath his hands he moved lower. He laughed as her hips rose every time his touch crept from just below her delicious navel to right beneath the hem of her panties.

“Zevran.”

He thought she had enough but when he looked away from his task he found her looking up at him with love and perhaps sadness in her eyes. “Qué?”

For a moment her eyes glistened as if tears were forming but then they were gone and she lifted a steady hand to caress along his facial marking. “Why would you ever love me?”

He smiled, catching her hand before it could fall away and kissed her calloused palm. “Because you are you, and I am I.” Without pause he grabbed the thin strip of lace at each of her rounded hips and slipped the garment down, careful to not disturb the stockings. Or the glittering heels strapped to her feet.

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. “Is this a new fetish in the making?”

He hummed, thinking for a moment as he took in the sight of Ruby Rain Cousland – no, Guerrin – Hero of Ferelden, Demon Slayer, Killer of Princes (in some circles) and now Queen of Ferelden lying back among silks and pillows, about to be completely debauched by an elf assassin, with nothing on but sheer stockings and heels...and a nipple ring. Zevran lead a charmed existence, indeed! A serious expression came over him and his voice was steely in resolve. “You will take Leliana shopping with you as soon as possible, my Queen.”

Her laughter turned into a shuddering moan as he pulled her up and onto his lap, impaling her on him. Without pause, Ruby began a harsh pace as she rode him. His arms came around her in a tight grip as he tried to regain his balance. Perhaps unleashing her was not the smartest thing to do as he was almost knocked backwards onto the unforgiving floor. However, he gave just as much as she and they both became louder as their mutual thrusting and grinding grew almost violent.

“I missed you, marido.” Ruby attacked his neck, delighting in the guttural noises that came from him as she bit and sucked on his bobbing larynx. Her tongue trailed along his beautiful, sensitive ear. “Mi marido amado...”

The laughter that burst out of her echoed into the halls, causing the night guards to cough and shuffle in their positions. They had no idea her mirth was the product of another man pleasuring her, whose control snapped, and he threw her into the mattress beneath them.

Teagan only mumbled in his sleep, snuggling a pillow before snoring once more. Ruby would have laughed again but Zevran chose that moment to pull almost out before slamming in. They clung to one another, trying to get leverage for a deeper push, a harder slam. Her nails raked down his back but he didn't mind. The pain added to the intense pleasure firing across every nerve in his body. She was close he could tell, could always tell. Suddenly one hand gripped him hard by the back of the neck, nails biting into his skin. Their lips were forced together as her other hand snaked down between them and he groaned into her when he realized she was touching herself.

The pulse of her completion gripped him and he tore his mouth away, gasping and moaning as he rode out his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, hips snapping forward now and again with aftershocks of their lovemaking. Hands petted and caressed his sore back and shoulders. Thighs cradled his hips. Though sleep beckoned him he used his last reserve of energy to place a kiss above where he heard the hammering beat of her heart. When he turned his head he didn't see the bountiful bosom he rest on, which normally would arouse him all over again, but the piece of jewelry that he gave her all those years ago. It filled him with love and a lazy warmth that made him smile before closing his eyes and bringing his arms around her.

They awoke sometime later. It was still far too early to be up and about in the castle, but soon the servants would be making ready the day. In a light silk robe, his queen looked absolutely well-loved as she helped him into his armor once more. Sometimes her touch would roam, teasing and quick. It was a shame they did not have more time. The black sky was growing into deep blue as they made their way to the balcony. In a few more minutes the sun would be peeking over the horizon.

Zevran turned to her, eyes flitting over her frame until he reached up and carefully disentangled one of the jeweled pins in her hair from her wedding style. Of course he would pilfer the most expensive one and she smirked when he slipped it into the breastplate of his armor. She shouldn't be surprised, crows loved shiny trinkets...

“Get some rest, my assassin. As soon as you make yourself familiar with Ferelden once more, seek me out in my study.”

“As you wish, my Warden. I will go and see to our contacts and make sure my quarters are still mine.”

“Of course they are.”

She turned, making for the bedroom once more when arms went around her waist. Zevran rested his head on her shoulder, sighing and tightening his grip when she put her arms on his. Lips pecked playfully her temple, cheek, neck and ear.

“Te amo, cariño.”

Warmth blossomed through her and she stepped into the royal bedchamber smiling. There was no need to look back. Confident in his skills as a fellow rogue, she knew she would only find shadows.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's note:** I am not really starting up writing fan fiction again, but I couldn't help myself with this because this series is ripe for ideas and creativity. This is just a short story, but I do have another idea that this bleeds into. It just won't focus on the Lady Cousland and her exploits. I don't know if I'll ever write it. Like I said, this was just for exercise but I figured I'd share. Now, wasn't that the epitome of romance? Perhaps it's just me... :) To me, it plays into Zevran's “proposal” with the earring. Now they finally consummated their marriage. Also, them being rogues, of course they “stole” the wedding night for their own. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun to write. See you guys on the flip-side!
> 
> P.S. Here's a glossary, just in case:
> 
> mi Reina - my Queen  
> mi joya - my jewel  
> mi amor - my love  
> marido - husband  
> Que? - What?  
> Mi marido amado - My beloved husband  
> Te amo, cariño - I love you, my wife


End file.
